Something to Focus On
by jasmyn4057
Summary: A story following Damon and Bonnie's transition to something more. After all, he needs something to focus on.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This story started one way and went in a totally different direction than what I had intended…and I'm still not sure how I'm going to get it to swing back to where I want it to go or if I want to change the story altogether. But, I will try. Thanks for taking the time to read. Please review. Comments and suggestions are always appreciated.

Btw, I do not own any of the characters of this story. They are the property of LJ Smith and the CW network.

Chapter 1

_She has feelings for the both of us. Of course she does._ Damon thought grimly to himself. _So did Katherine. Only when she couldn't decide between the two of us, she turned both of us into vampires. _Smirking to himself, Damon indulged in another shot of bourbon. _At least that wasn't an option now. _

Damon briefly wished that could've been an option. It might be better than the alternative.

Elena was the perfect woman in his books. She was beautiful, kind, gentle and she saw the best in him. Although what really clinched the deal for him was that she cared for him because of who he was and didn't always compare him to his brother and find him lacking. If she cared for him and he loved her, there shouldn't be an issue. But there was. Elena was in love with both him and his brother…and that was the crux of the problem.

**Earlier that night**

Elena entered the boarding house not completely sure what she was going to say to either brother. While she knew she loved Stefan for the man he could be, she could not deny her feelings for Damon.

"Hi Stefan. Hi Damon. Can I speak to you?" Elena asked seeing the brothers in the living room of their mansion.

"Of course," Stefan immediately responded.

Damon merely smirked and raised his right eyebrow as if to say, was there any other choice in the matter.

Not really knowing how to begin this conversation, Elena could just smile at the brothers. They looked and acted so different. Stefan was broodingly handsome and cautious whereas Damon was electrifyingly charming and impetuous. But, they both loved her and always protected her. How could she choose between these two amazing guys? How could she make them see that she cared for both of them in different ways?

She couldn't. There would be no easy way out. No matter who she picked, someone would be hurt. She wanted to take the easy way out and not pick either brother, but she couldn't do that to them, not after all they had sacrificed for her. She owed it to them.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I can't choose," Elena hesitantly began. "You both do so much for me."

Stefan looked at Elena with a sorrowful look, "I wanted to be a better man for you...because of you, but I won't share you with anyone. I know you have feelings for Damon. I know I am partly to blame for that. I pushed you away and he was there for you. But, I won't accept this. I won't repeat history. Damon and I are finally at a place where we work as brothers. I can't jeopardize that."

Tears began to form and spill over her eyelids. "I don't want to lose you. I'm just so confused. You and Damon are just always there for me."

"And I realize that. I'll always be there for you. But, I can't compete for your affections with my brother."

Finally ready to face Damon and his reaction, Elena cautiously turned towards him.

Normally, Damon wouldn't be caught dead in the middle of a talk about feelings and emotions. But this was about Elena and her feelings for both of them. He needed an answer.

"I'll do anything for you Elena. But, this can't go on. Me or Captain Broody over there? What's it going to be?

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't. I know it's not fair. Maybe if I had more time."

"Take all the time you need."

"Bullsh*t. I'm not waiting forever. Enjoy your time with Captain Broody. I'll be elsewhere." Damon had had enough. He loved Elena and he knew she cared for him…but he was not going to wait 100 years like he did for Katherine only to realize that she wanted to be with Stefan the whole time. He was sure he could find something fun to do for the next 100 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And that was how she found him at the Mystic Grille.

Bonnie walked into the Mystic Grille to grab some food when she spotted Damon on a barstool aimlessly staring at the drink in his hand, which she assumed was bourbon. _Well, at least it wasn't some innocent co-ed._

While Bonnie and Damon were not friends, she had begrudgingly learned to accept his presence. Apparently it was a package deal - allowing Stefan to live in Mystic Falls meant letting Damon live as well. Being a witch, Bonnie knew that if either of them stepped too far over the line, she would have to deal with them.

Looking at Damon in that moment, she knew that whatever was bothering him was big. Already an argument was taking place in her mind. _It's Damon. There's always something wrong. True, but what if you can help? Again, it's Damon. There's nothing anybody can do to help. Okay, you may be right. But, you're still going to walk over to him and act like you care. Do it for the innocent co-ed he has yet to bite. _With a quiet growl, she knew her conscience had won yet again. _Why was she cursed to be such a good person?_

With a determined nod, she made her way towards Damon.

"Deigning to talk to me, Judgey? What, lose a bet? Or maybe your bff, Elena sent you over here to check on me?"

"No one sent me. I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing something completely irresponsible." And as his questions registered, "why would Elena send me to look for you?"

"She didn't tell you?" he asked with genuine shock.

"Obviously not. So, what happened?"

"She made her choice."

"Oh. Well, you knew she loved Stefan."

"Why do you assume her choice was Stefan?"

"Because you're sitting here," and for emphasis, she added "alone."

"For your information, Bonbon, she didn't choose Stefan…"

She waited for him to continue because there had to be more to the story.

"She couldn't choose between us."

"What? No! She can't do that."

Smirking with actual humor, Damon commented, "That's exactly what I said."

Surprised that she would actually agree with Damon on anything, Bonnie didn't know what to say after that. Luckily, she was saved from having to respond when she heard her stomach grumbling. _Oh yeah, I did come here for food. I'm really hungry now._

"Well, bye." She mumbled to Damon as she looked for an empty table so she could eat her dinner in peace.

Locating a table in the opposite corner, she headed in that direction. Once she found her seat, she browsed the menu; in case something looked better than what she already intended to order – a cheeseburger and fries. That's when she noticed, she was not alone. She had company.

"What are you doing, Damon?"

"I figured you could use some company."

"No. I'm good."

"Are you sure? I'm great eye candy."

"I'm sorry. Weren't you wallowing a minute ago? Go back to that. Please don't let me stop you."

"No. I'm over it."

"But, you shouldn't be. You should be dwelling."

"Oh, little witch, just give it up. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I think you're the perfect person."

"I'm not."

"You don't even know what I think you're perfect for."

"Doesn't matter. Whatever it is, I'm not."

He continued as if he didn't hear the last part. "I've decided you're the perfect person to help me get over Elena."

_Stupid, stupid conscience, _Bonnie thought. _Look at what has happened. 10 minutes ago, all I wanted was something to eat. Maybe hear some good gossip and check out the hot waiter. Now, food is a forgotten entity because I'm blown away by the crazy, psychotic vampire in front of me._

"Excuse me?" Maybe she had heard him wrong. Maybe he was just messing with her. At least, that's what she hoped was happening.

"My little Bonbon," Damon sighed with a slight shaking of his head, "you heard what I said. You're going to help me move on."

"Move on?" Bonnie asked, perking up slightly. "You want me to stake you?"

"Of course not. Don't be so grim. There's still a lot I can offer the world. I mean, have you looked at me lately? No, no. Until my feelings for Elena have passed, I need someone to…"

Bonnie cautiously waited for him to complete his thought. She was sure whatever he was going to say, she would not like it.

"- focus on."

Sure enough, she didn't like what he had to say. Mentally kicking herself, _should've ordered a pizza._

So, that's what I have so far. Not quite sure where I'm going with this or if I should even continue. Thoughts or comments?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the comments, reviews and favorites. I really appreciate it. So, I think I know where I'm going with this story now. But, it will be a slow build up…because Damon won't just turn off his feelings for Elena and Bonnie really can't just accept Damon's "adoration". Eventually, Elena will be addressed and I still haven't decided if I'll do something with Stefan. But, I hope you enjoy the next chapter in the saga that is Damon and Bonnie.

Chapter 3

Damon strolled into the living room to pour himself a drink. He had a slight spring in his step despite the events of the other night. As he swirled the glass of blood, he couldn't help but think of Elena. _After all I've done for her, how could there still be a decision to be made? _It was obvious to him that although Stefan loved her, he needed her. He had hoped things would be different with Elena. He didn't relish spending eternity fighting with Stefan over Elena.

With a slight shake of the head, he tried to rid himself of these depressing thoughts. Besides, he had more pressing matters to attend to. _Bonnie Bennett, _he thought with a gleeful smirk. The look on her face the other night was enough to make him crack a smile. Technically, he had only been joking with her.He didn't actually mean that he would focus all of his attention on her. He wanted a much more receptive person. One that could actually appreciate all that he brought to the world. _But,_ he thought with delight, _the look on her face was so...priceless. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. I really can't pass up such a great opportunity. How much fun would it be to harass the young witch? To have her actually believe that she is my new obsession. _

_Where would I even start? _Damon decided he needed to write a list. Finding a pen and some paper, he plopped on the couch to do just that. _Oh, this was going to be so much fun._

"Focus on Bonnie"

Popping up in unexpected places.

Be utterly charming and seductive.

Get invited into her house.

Make her spend some "alone time" with him.

Get her to fall in love with him.

He knew the last one was a bit of a stretch. _But, how great would it be if she fell in love with him? Imagine what I could get away with. Maybe I can even have two girls fight over me. _He wickedly smiled as he pictured Elena and Bonnie fighting over him.

It was that cheshire grin on his face that made Stefan wince as he walked into the room. _Damon was definitely up to something and that never boded well for others._

Damon looked up slightly to acknowledge his younger brother's entrance into the living room, but he quickly returned to other wicked thoughts.

"Damon." Stefan began as he looked at his brother carefully. "You look…busy. What are you up to?"

"Dear brother. What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Because you're always up to something. I know we were both crushed by Elena's decision, but she has the right to do what she thinks is best for her. We can't punish her for that."

"Well, thank you for talking me down. I now see that I don't need a plan of revenge. I guess I'll just move on to stamp collecting. I'm so glad we had this talk. Now, if you'll excuse me," Damon replied, standing up from the couch.

"Damon. We're brothers. We should be there for each other."

"I get it. Heart to heart talk. You'll brood; I'll smirk. We'll make a 'no girl can come between us' pact and be best friends forever. Did I leave anything out?"

"Fine. Don't talk to me then. But, I'm here for you."

"Understood, McBroody," Damon saluted Stefan as he casually strolled away from him. "By the way, would you happen to know where Bonnie is right now?"

At Stefan's perplexed look, Damon remarked, "Guess not."

Stefan could only stare at his brother as he exited the room. _He was definitely up to something. And for some reason, he was involving Bonnie. This would not end well._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bonnie had hoped, wished and prayed that Damon was just joking the other night. Then, she remembered who she was thinking about. _This was Damon. He could've been joking. But, he was unpredictable and in that case, probably not joking. But, he was more than likely joking, right? There's no way he could just suddenly be into her, right?_

She was starting to drive herself crazy with thoughts of Damon. She was working herself up over nothing. _This could all be some crazy plan of Damon's to make me crazy…or some sick revenge. Yeah, that was it._ Bonnie was elated that she had figured out Damon's master plan. She decided to reward herself with a trip to the mall. She deserved it.

"Bye Dad. I'm headed to the mall. Be back later," she called out as she headed out the door towards her car. That's when she noticed someone leaning on the passenger side of her.

"Where are we headed, Bonbon?" Damon asked with a crooked smile and a lift of an eyebrow.

Closing her eyes briefly, she hoped he was just a hallucination. But, when she opened her eyes again, Damon still stood there grinning at her. He mentally congratulated himself. _This was going to be so easy. _

"We're not going anywhere. I'm going out. You can go...well, anywhere as long as it's away from me. May I suggest somewhere sunny and without your ring?"

"Oh, Bonnie, you don't mean that."

"Pretty sure I do."

"My, my, aren't we a little grumpy today. I hope it's not because of what we talked about the other night."

"Of course not," Bonnie replied, chuckling weakly. "I'm just headed out for a while and you're bothering me."

"Don't you want some company?"

"Nope. Not really. Especially not your company."

"Are you sure? I can be lots of fun. Think about it, Bonnie."

Pretending to consider it for a moment, she tapped her chin. "That's true. It's always fun watching you scream in agony while I give you an aneurysm. "

_Maybe this wouldn't be easy. But then again, he loved a challenge. _ "Bonnie, stop being so dramatic. I'm sure there's something about me that you like."

"Yeah, like that time you tried to kill me?"

"But, I didn't. That should count for something."

"Or that time you killed Jeremy?"

"I helped you fake your death so we, emphasis on the we, could stop Klaus."

"Or the time you killed my mother and turned her into a vampire?"

_She hadn't forgiven him for that yet. Dang, witches could hold a grudge forever._ "I saved your life after Ric almost killed you. Yet, I don't hold that over your head, do I? You're welcome, by the way."

Bonnie knew that there would be no winning an argument with Damon. He felt his actions justified the means. She understood the rationale, but that didn't mean she would ever agree with him.

"I figure that makes us even. I think we should call a truce. Become friends."

Bonnie could only stare at Damon in disbelief. _No wonder she always called him the crazy brother. Clearly, he was certifiable. _"Not a chance in hell. Everyone you call a 'friend' dies, usually by your hands."

Exasperated by her stubbornness, he gritted out, "Not everything is my fault, Bonnie."

"Oh, that's right," Bonnie retorted, her voice rising with anger. "I forgot you were the saintly brother. You only kill people when there's a reason. You've never made a rash decision with horrific consequences. It's no wonder Elena couldn't pick you over your brother."

Her words had the desired effect. Damon felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He hated feeling like that and in that moment; he hated Bonnie for making him feel that way. "You're right, Bonnie. You're always right. I'm a remorseless bastard while Stefan is Mr. Perfect. It's not like he went on a killing spree as the Ripper. It's not like his actions brought vampires into you and your friend's life. It's always me. I'm to blame for everything."

A swoosh of air and he was gone. Bonnie could only stand there frozen. As soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted saying them. Damon just had a way of goading her. Going to the mall became a forgotten trip, so Bonnie headed back upstairs to think about what Damon said and why it affected her.

"That was fast." Bonnie heard her father remark.

"Yeah, I opted not to go." She yelled back as she went upstairs to her room and locked her door. Sitting on her bed, she replayed that little scene with Damon in her mind. _Was I too harsh? I shouldn't have mentioned the Elena thing; it was too soon. But, he's never even apologized for the crappy way he treats me – or anyone who isn't Elena. Then again, he did save my life. That should count for something. And he wanted a truce – a chance to be a friend. Okay, crazy person, this is Damon. There's always an ulterior motive. Not being crazy. He deserves a second, or third, okay, maybe a fourth chance. No, he's right. If I can move past Stefan the Ripper, I can deal with Damon the Jerk._

Bonnie realized she could try to have a friendship with Damon. After all, he made a few good points. Besides, there were times when he could be a decent vampire. Those were the times she would focus on.

She decided to send him a text. She wouldn't apologize though. She simply sent him: **Truce.**

Damon heard the chirp of his phone alerting him to an incoming text. He knew it would be Bonnie. With her judgmental nature and self-righteousness, he knew his parting shots would hit home. Opening the text and reading her admitted defeat, he smiled to himself. _Maybe this would be easy._

As always, I do not own the characters. They are the property of LJ Smith and CW. I decided Bonnie couldn't let him off the hook without saying something about his past behavior. He's not always nice to her. But, with a definite truce between the two, I think some good things can happen for the pair.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First, thank you for reading, following and favoriting. I appreciate all the comments as well. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was kind of stuck. But, I'm working through it. Hope you all enjoy the next installment.

Chapter 5

_Today was going to be a supernatural free day_, Bonnie declared to herself. Her father had left for work and the house was all hers. Elena had called her early this morning to let her know that she was going to visit Jeremy in Denver. She needed a few days to be with family and clear her head. Bonnie knew it was just an excuse to run away from her feelings for Stefan and Damon. When Elena returned they would talk ad nauseum about the Salvatore brothers. But, since today was a 'no supernatural' day, Bonnie wouldn't concern herself…at least, not today.

_So, what did normal teenagers do? _Bonnie wondered. Her world had become so immersed in the supernatural; she had forgotten what it was like to just be a normal teen. Deciding to stay in her pajamas and watch movies while eating junk food seemed like a perfect solution to Bonnie.

Making her way downstairs to the couch with her hands full of absolutely nothing healthy, Bonnie prepared for a day of nothingness. _Chick flick comedy or chick flick drama? That is the question. _Bonnie decided on a chick flick comedy.

The tell-tale pattern of sounds alerted Bonnie to a new text. **Hey Judgey.**

_Really?_ Bonnie wondered aloud. They had just entered a truce. It was way too soon for early morning texts and the use of the friendly terms. _Didn't Damon do anything slowly?_ **Why are you texting me?**

**I'm good. Thanks for asking.**

**Is something wrong? Did you do something I have to fix?**

**Yes, we are having beautiful weather.**

**What?**

**I'm trying to remind you that you declared a truce. Meaning we're friends and we can engage in pleasant conversation.**

**Funny. I meant truce as in we're no longer trying to kill each other and we can be cordial in public.**

**We need to talk about this.**

Before Bonnie could think of an appropriate response, she heard the doorbell. She got up to open the door knowing it would be Damon. _Am I really ready to be his friend? Seems like I have no choice in the matter, _Bonnie thought darkly.

Opening the door, she could only smile as Damon stood before her in his trademark black t-shirt and dark jeans.

"What you doing?" Damon asked taking in the sight of Bonnie looking completely relaxed.

"Enjoying a day to myself."

"Sounds fun. Invite me in."

"Day to myself. Which word are you having trouble with?"

"Truce. Do you understand that word?"

Taking a deep breath to keep her temper in check, she replied, "Damon. I really just wanted a day to myself with no supernatural drama. Days like this are rare and I really want to enjoy today."

"And you can," he answered innocently. "Invite me in. I promise to be on my best behavior. Scouts honor."

"Like you were ever a scout," Bonnie mumbled under her breath. Knowing how determined Damon was, she knew he would stand on her porch until she invited him in. _Why did she ever agree to a truce?_ "Fine. Damon, please come in and join me," she said making room for him to enter.

On the outside Damon was the picture of sincerity, but on the inside he was giddy with excitement. _My plan was working. She accepted a truce. I am now invited into her home. Now, all I have to do is be my charming self and she would putty in my hands. This was so easy._

Bonnie led him to the living room. _He wanted in. Well, two can play that game. He wanted a girls' day…and that's what she would give him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon couldn't believe he had allowed himself to spend a day like this with Bonnie. Oh, she had caved and let him hang out with her. He wished she hadn't. All day, they had watched chick flicks with cheesy love stories. He watched her paint her nails. She read magazine articles to him about decoding a guy's body language. She had played him and he knew it. _But, she wasn't the only one who could play games._

Bonnie enjoyed watching Damon squirm and pretend to enjoy his 'chill' day with her. Every time he had tried to interrupt, she would remind him that he could leave at any time. However, he never did. She was almost impressed by his resolve. A few times, she had to catch herself to keep from laughing at his discomfort. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was actually enjoying her time with Damon. He was charming. And even she could not deny that he was hot. Finally deciding that he had had enough, she ended 'chill' day.

Walking him to the door, Bonnie asked, "Did you have fun?"

"Lots. You just have no idea."

Chuckling, she responded, "It showed."

"I bet."

"Don't act like that. You wanted to hang out with me, remember?"

"I did. And you had fun…with me," he rejoined with an impish smile and the signature Damon eyebrow lift.

Bonnie knew that look. Somehow, this conversation had taken a turn…and not in her favor. "I did," she answered cautiously.

"Good. So, you won't mind doing this again with me?"

"A movie day?"

"Or something."

She was nervous now. The lascivious look on Damon's face promised untold delight. But, Bonnie was not one to back down from danger. She was confident that she would never be swayed by Damon. "Or something could work."

With a smirk, Damon left the house. _Bonnie Bennett, full of surprises. _It wasn't until Damon reached his room that he realized two things. One. He actually enjoyed Bonnie's company. Two. He hadn't thought about Elena all day. _Maybe focusing on Bonnie would be a good thing._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Damon was thoroughly confused. How was it that he could spend a day with Bonnie and not think about Elena? He knew he felt something for Elena, but he couldn't deny that he did enjoy Bonnie's company the other day. When she wasn't being prudish, she could actually be a lot of fun. He definitely was not expecting that. He needed to clear his head. He didn't want to transfer his feelings for Elena to Bonnie. He just wanted Bonnie to like him; not the other way around.

He needed a drink, maybe something fresh for a change. He headed to the Mystic Grille. Damon knew it wouldn't be hard to lure a comely waitress outside so he could have a fresh meal.

Walking in, he wasn't surprised to see the Grille mostly empty. There were a few patrons at the bar and a group of teenagers at the pool table. He made his way to the bar to order a drink.

"Bourbon, please," he addressed the bartender.

"I.D."

Damon always got a kick out of people asking for his id. _If only they knew my real age_, he contemplated. But, he pulled out his id as requested. The bartender put his drink in front of him and he sipped it casually. There was no rush to finish his drink. He was working through some issues and no one had aroused his hunger yet.

Bonnie entered Mystic Grille hoping to run into someone she knew. She was feeling bored and really wanted someone to hang out with. Actually, what she wanted was Caroline because then she could talk to her about Damon. While she knew she wasn't falling for him, she was disconcerted about how easily she could be around him without the urge to set him on fire. But, looking around the Grille, she didn't see Caroline, she only saw Damon.

"Why me?" she mumbled throwing her hands in the air. Hoping to disprove her growing fascination with Damon, she strolled towards Damon, thinking _ok_ay_, universe, there is nothing between Damon and I and I'll prove it to you. _

Damon couldn't help but gaze at Bonnie as she made her way towards him. _Maybe I just found someone to whet my appetite. If only she'd allow me to taste her._

"Damon."

"Bonnie. What are you doing here?"

"Just looking for Caroline."

"I haven't seen Vampire Barbie. And being honest, I probably won't talk to her if she walks in."

Bonnie tried to stifle her laugh at Damon's comment. _At least, he's being honest with me_. "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"Haven't you ever heard the expression 'it 5 o'clock somewhere'?"

"No. Don't think I have," replied Bonnie mischievously.

"Want to join me?"

To be honest, Bonnie was tempted. All of her life, she had been the one to follow the rules. She was considered the stable one, the dependable one; but being around Damon made her want to try a different role, someone who was spontaneous and flirted with dangerous vampires.

"For a bit. Wouldn't want anyone seeing us together." Bonnie answered as she took the seat next to him. She was nervous, actually nervous sitting beside Damon without having to discuss some elaborate plan to avert some catastrophe.

"So…" she began searching for common ground.

"So…" he mocked her. "Would you care for a drink?"

"He won't serve me. I'm not 21 yet." Bonnie replied rolling her eyes.

"I didn't ask that."

"I'm not much of a drinker."

"Again, my original question was, do you want a drink?"

"Sure," she replied nonchalantly.

Hailing the bartender, Damon ordered another drink and compelled him to bring Bonnie whatever she wanted to drink.

"A beer, thanks."

The sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, sipping their respective drinks.

"Feel like a game of pool, Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"Yeah."

They made their way towards an open pool table. While Bonnie grabbed two pool sticks, Damon racked the balls. "Want to break or should I?" He asked.

"You can," she said with a shrug.

With those two simple words, the uneasiness between them fell away. Years of experience had given Damon the skill and he enjoyed the game. Bonnie was not talented, but she played with enthusiasm.

"I'll get us another round," said Damon after he had won the first game.

_Drinking and playing pool with Damon, _she thought in disbelief. If anyone would've told her that one afternoon she would be drinking and playing pool with Damon and actually enjoying it, she would've thought the apocalypse was coming.

"Why are you still in Mystic Falls?" she asked Damon as he came towards her with their drinks.

"Enjoying your company, Bonnie."

"No, I'm being serious, Damon."

"So am I, Bonnie."

"Not going to answer, huh?"

"I thought I just gave you an answer."

"Oh my gosh, fine. Moving on. Do you think the Originals will leave us alone now?"

"I see no reason for them to come back. After all, we have a powerful witch who can desiccate centuries-old vampires."

"That was a one-time thing. You heard my mom. That spells require dark magic that I shouldn't be using."

"Yeah, but it's still an option."

"Really? That's your answer?"

"I'm trying to be positive. Isn't that what you want from me?"

"There's nothing I want from you."

"Nothing? Bonnie, don't be naïve. I'm sure there's something you want from me." Damon alleged with his signature eyebrow lift.

"Unlikely" Bonnie hisses. Just when she thought she was actually enjoying her time with Damon, he had to start acting like an arrogant jerk. She would never understand what would cause Elena to develop feelings for Damon.

"Bonnie, stop fighting your feelings for me. It'd be easier if you just admit it to yourself."

"Just when I thought we could actually be friends, you had to start acting like yourself again."

"Who else would I be?"

"Anyone but you," she demanded.

Thoroughly enjoying himself, Damon continued to tease her. "Oh, you must want me to act more like Stefan." With that, he furrowed his forehead and imitated his brother. "Bonnie, we could be friends. You can talk and I'll listen. We'll discuss the evils of my brother."

Cracking a smile, Bonnie was no longer annoyed Damon. _Yes, he was arrogant, but he was fun to be around._

"Maybe your evil brother isn't so bad to be around," Bonnie conceded.

"Alert the media," Damon cracked. "Bonnie just admitted that I'm not so bad to be around."

Bonnie playfully hit Damon's arm. _No, he wasn't hard to be around and that was the problem._

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Damon and Bonnie heard Caroline exclaim from behind them. They both turned to see Caroline's stunned expression and Stefan's worried face.

~Fin~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Comments and suggestions are always appreciated. I'm pretty sure Elena will be in the next two chapters. How will everyone react to a Damon and Bonnie friendship?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What is going on?" Caroline practically screamed at Bonnie as she followed her best friend to her room. "I mean, I know what it looked like, but it couldn't have been what it looked like."

Rather than admit any wrongdoing, Bonnie deftly asked, "What did it look like?"

"You know very well what it looked like."

"No, not really."

"It looked like you and Damon were getting along. Like really getting along."

"As opposed to just getting along?"

"Don't be a smart-ass. You know what I meant."

"Look, Caroline," Bonnie began, "I don't know what to tell you. I went to the Grille, Damon was there and we played some pool and chatted. Nothing earth-shattering."

Flabbergasted at Bonnie's casual remark, Caroline argued, "Nothing earth-shattering? Bonnie, it was you and Damon talking and laughing together. I saw no veiled threats, no eye-rolling. Just two people flirting."

"Ha! Damon and I flirting? Don't think so."

"Then, you obviously cold not see what I saw."

"There was no flirting. We decided to call a truce. Become friends."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell. Damon and I are friends. Yeah, it was unexpected, but it happened."

"Okay. Start from the beginning. I want all the juice details." Caroline added as she plopped herself on Bonnie's bed. She was ready for a great story.

Bonnie knew that people would not be thrilled about her newfound friendship with Damon, but she didn't expect Caroline and Stefan's reaction. _You would've thought the world was ending_, she thought grimly. Caroline and Stefan had both stared them down until they couldn't help but have guilty faces. Then Caroline grabbed Bonnie's arm and practically dragged her out of the Grille. She didn't know what happened between Damon and Stefan. _Maybe I'll call him later…just to see what they talked about. Well, more like what Stefan talked about and the sarcastic remarks Damon responded with. _

Focusing her attention on Caroline, Bonnie didn't know how to explain what was going on with Damon. But, Caroline was her best friend and if anyone could help her decipher Damon's attitude, it would be her. So, she started at the beginning.

"I was hungry one night, so I went to get food from the Grille. Nothing unusual about that. Damon was there and silly me, I decided to talk to him. Only because I was protecting some innocent girl whom he might've bitten," Bonnie rushed, hoping Caroline would understand the sequence of events as they unfolded in her head. "And then, he told me that Elena couldn't choose between him and Stefan."

"Wait. What?" Caroline tried to interrupt, but Bonnie continued as if Caroline hadn't spoken.

"Then, he dropped a bombshell on me, saying that he would focus his attention on me."

"You? Really?"

"Of course, I didn't believe him. So, we argued."

"Of course. It is Damon, after all," commented Caroline; although she was sure Bonnie barely registered anything she was saying.

"But, Damon did make some good points. So, I kind of forgave him and decided to agree to a truce."

"Something Damon said made sense?"

"Then, he came over the other day when I was having a 'chill' day and we hung out. We watched movies…and not just movies, chick flicks. But, the crazy thing was…it was fun. I had fun. I actually enjoyed hanging out with Damon. So, that leads to today. I happened upon Damon and he offered me a drink. I thought why not? Then, we started playing pool. And that's when you and Stefan showed up. See, nothing's going on between me and Damon."

Caroline sat in amazement as she watched Bonnie discuss Damon. "Bonnie," she began hesitantly, "nothing's wrong with you and Damon hanging out. It was just a shock to see."

"It wasn't planned."

"Would you hate it if it was planned?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie, hun, I'll be the first to admit that Damon is not on my favorite person list, but he has his moments. Maybe it's a good thing you guys are friends. Who knows? Maybe something more can come from it."

"Uh, Caro, you're talking about Damon and I…being more than friends. Not a chance."

"Damon is so not my type. I mean, first off, he's obsessed with Elena. And who can compete with that? Secondly, he's annoying on a good day and psychotic on a bad one. Okay, so I enjoy spending time with him, but does that make up for everything? And yeah, he's super hot with gorgeous blue eyes but should that change everything?"

Had Bonnie not realized that Damon was starting to get to her? Her friend was in for a rude awakening.

On the other side of town, a similar conversation was occurring….

"Damon, what's going on with you and Bonnie?" Stefan addressed Damon as they both entered the living room of the Salvatore mansion.

"Little brother, we were just talking."

"Exactly. What were you and Bonnie talking about?"

"Must we discuss everything?"

"You and Bonnie talking? Yes, that concerns me."

"Why? Haven't you always said that I could be redeemed?"

"Redeemed? Of course you can."

"Well, maybe I'm starting with Bonnie."

"And she's okay with this?"

"Well, not at first, but I think she's coming around to the idea. In fact, I think she's beginning to like me."

"Damon, Bonnie is just a teenage girl. She has feelings. You need to be careful with her."

"I'm always careful, little brother."

"Something's going on with you and Bonnie. I want to know what it is."

"Something's going on between you and Bonnie?" Elena's voice echoed through the hall. The brothers could only stare at her in bewilderment at her reappearance into their lives. "I'd like to know what's going between you two."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The brothers looked at Elena and then at each other as they tried to assure themselves that she was actually standing before them.

Smiling, Elena drank in the sight of the two of them. They had sacrificed so much for her and were finally starting to treat each other like actual brothers. She didn't want that to change.

Stefan was the first to speak. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. Jeremy was good. How are you? Stefan? Damon?"

"I'm fine." Stefan muttered, not sure of what to say to her.

"Just peachy since you left without saying a word," Damon replied.

"I had to go. There were things I needed to think about."

"And?" questioned Stefan. Both he and Damon were curious as to how her trip went and what it meant for the three of them.

"And I still feel the same. Life will never be simple for us and I don't want that to affect…everything else." Elena said with a sigh.

"Of course not," Damon replied growing angrier with each word. "Because this is working out so well for all of us. You know what? I'm just going to take myself out of the equation. Elena, Stefan, good-bye."

Damon couldn't believe what had just happened. He didn't think it would be a difficult choice. It was either be with him or be with his brother. He really didn't see it as a difficult choice. He was a much better option than Stefan in his opinion. He made his way upstairs and into his room. Picking up his phone, he thought about calling Bonnie and seeing how her chat went with Caroline. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about all the ways vampire Barbie was disparaging his character. _And I'm not even there to defend myself. I wonder is Bonnie is defending me. I can tell…I'm starting to get to her._

"Damon, we should talk." The voice interrupted his thoughts. He knew it was Elena, but in his mind, there was nothing left to discuss. She didn't want to choose. End of story.

"Not sure what else there is to talk about. Not really interested in hearing about Denver," quipped Damon.

"Not about that. But, we really should talk."

"Talk? Shouldn't you be talking to Stefan?"

"He got a phone call and had to rush off. I asked to stay so we could talk."

"Oh, goody."

"Damon, please. Don't act like that."

"Act like what? You can't choose between us. There's nothing left to say."

"It's not that simple."

"Well, I'm making it that simple. No need to choose because I'm no longer an option."

"What?"

"Yeah, never thought I'd say that, huh? But, it's true. I'm moving on."

"Is Rebekah back in town?" Elena sneered at Damon.

"Been there. Done that. Literally." Damon smirked. "No, I found someone a little more of a challenge."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Damon said with a shrug. "So, this conversation doesn't need to happen. I'm moving on and now, nothing will ever change for the three of us. We can all be besties."

"Who is she?"

"Jealous?"

"I'm not going to lie. A little. But, I understand."

Despite everything that had happened with Elena, Damon knew that she wasn't trying to be mean and spiteful. If he told her he was moving on with the witch, that might hurt her and he didn't know if he could do that to her. She helped him realize what a vindictive liar Katherine was and she made him feel like a better vampire. Could he do that to her?

"It doesn't matter who it is, Elena. You should be happy for me."

"Can't I be both?"

"No. You can't. Not anymore."

"You're right," Elena finished softly.

_Have we just made peace? _Damon wondered. He felt like they had. He knew where she stood and he was willing to accept it. _Besides, being with the witch wasn't so bad_. _Actually, it was kind of fun. _And after everything they had been through, he was ready for a little fun.

"Don't you dare do anything that will hurt Bonnie!" Caroline raged as she entered Damon's room. "She is like a sister to me and if you do anything to her, I will get you. Just remember that."

Only then, did she notice the figure in Damon's room. "Um, hi Elena. Welcome back!"

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Once again, thanks to everyone who reads, comments, favorites and follows. I will be traveling for the next 2 weeks, so I may not have a chance to update until then. But, I hope you enjoyed what you read so far. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: As always, I do not own the characters. They are the property of LJ Smith and the CW network. 

Chapter 9

After Caroline left, Bonnie continued to reflect on their conversation. _I had actually gushed about Damon. What is wrong with me?_ Bonnie had no illusions about Damon's character. She was sure he was a selfish guy, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the time they had spent together. _Why couldn't he be a normal guy…with normal issues? Someone I wouldn't feel bad about liking. Wait! Liking? Did I just use the word like and Damon in the same sentence? Something must really be wrong with me!_

Soon, Bonnie heard her phone chime. She had a next text message. It was from Caroline. **Don't be surprised if you get a visitor.**

Bonnie wasn't sure how to react to a text message like that. They had just been discussing Damon. _Was he on his way over? Why would Caroline need to text her about that? Then again, it was Damon on his way over._ A month ago, a text implying anything having to do with Damon would leave her tense and irritated, but now… Bonnie couldn't help but smile because she was anything but irritated. One might even say she was elated at the prospect of seeing Damon.

Ding Dong! Bonnie rushed to the door, expecting Damon. However, Damon was not on the other side. In fact, it was the last person she expected to see.

"Elena. You're back?" Bonnie said, shock clearly written all over her face. _A little more detail would've been nice, Caroline._ She mentally noted.

"Yeah, I just got back a few hours ago."

"Oh, well, welcome back," Bonnie answered as she swiftly gave Elena a hug.

"Thanks." Elena returned the hug, and smiling asked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Bonnie replied, moving to the side to allow Elena entrance. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting you."

"Did you expect me to be Damon?"

"Um, sort of," Bonnie chuckled. _A lot__ more information from Caroline would've been greatly appreciated._ "We're friends now."

"Yeah, when we were talking, he mentioned that he made a new friend. I had no idea it was you. But, then Caroline came in and starting yelling at Damon about how he better not mistreat you. It just clicked."

_Okay, I'm going to need __a whole book__ from Caroline next time._ Bonnie thought wryly.

"Yeah, he wanted a truce. I agreed. I mean, it would certainly be easier if he and I got along, right? I mean for the group," Bonnie explained. _Why was this conversation so awkward? I mean, it's not like I'm dating her ex. _

"Easier? Yeah. Not always having you and Damon at each other's throats is probably a good thing," Elena joked.

"Exactly."

"So, is that all that's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Damon implied that there was more to it"

"Implied how?"

"Just that he had found…someone new."

"Um, okay, he may have joked about that, but I'm sure he didn't mean it. I mean, this is Damon we are talking about. Besides, me and Damon? Damon and I? The very thought is preposterous. It could never happen" But, even as the words left Bonnie's mouth, she knew she was lying to herself. The idea while improbable caused a slight craving for the self-indulgent vampire.

"Yeah, I guess so." Elena remarked, but her tone implied disbelief. "But, you'd tell me if there was something going on, right?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"But, if there was?"

"In the unlikely event that something should ever happen between me and Damon, I, Bonnie Bennett, will immediately tell my best friend Elena." Bonnie sarcastically promised.

"Bonnie, I'm being serious."

_Aren't you always? That's why you and Stefan get along._ Bonnie joked to herself. "Okay, Elena, I promise."

"Thanks."

"Wait, why were you talking to Damon earlier?"

"Oh that."

"Yes that. I thought you said you couldn't choose between them. Did you change your mind?"

"No. I just wanted to see them."

"Them? They were both there? Did you talk to Stefan too?"

"Stefan had to go, so I only really talked to Damon. I just wanted to see them. I can't help it Bonnie. I care for both of them."

_Yeah, but not enough to make a choice._ Bonnie thought bitterly. It's not like she wanted to be in Elena's position. She knew it would be a hard decision for her friend. Still, Bonnie had wanted Elena to make a choice.

"Did it help?" Bonnie asked unsure of what she was even asking her friend.

"Not really. I thought I would feel better about my decision, but I don't."

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure it'll all work out."

"Really? Do you really think that?"

"Why not? Why shouldn't we get a happy ending?"

"Thanks Bonnie. You really are a great friend."

"I know. But it's nice to hear you say it."

Bonnie and Elena hugged again. They had been through so much together. It was nice to know that no matter what craziness the Salvatore brothers brought into their lives, they could still rely on each other.

"I should be going," Elena said as she made her way to the door.

"I understand. Probably a lot you still have to do."

"Yeah. But, I'll call you later."

"Okay. And don't worry about a thing," Bonnie said as Elena made her way out the door and towards her car. "Besides if things get too crazy, I'll take Damon off your hands," Bonnie half-joked. _Just want to test the waters…_

"Not funny Bonnie." Elena said as she turned towards her.

"Just joking," Bonnie replied. _Not quite over him yet._

Closing her door, Bonnie immediately picked up her phone and sent a text message to Caroline. **Thanks for the heads up friend.**

Caroline replied. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Again, thanks so much to all who are reading. I know it's been forever since Bonnie and Damon have had any moments together and I will be focusing on them for a while. So, I hope you enjoy.

As usual, I do not own the characters. They are the property of LJ Smith and CW network. 

Chapter 10

The park had always been a peaceful place for Bonnie. She sat far enough in the back as to not be disturbed by the boisterous shouts of toddlers and elementary school kids. Sometimes, she just needed some fresh air. She could feel a little claustrophobic in her house if she didn't get some outside time once in a while.

Elena had completely surprised her – showing up out of the blue and bringing up Damon. Bonnie was in no way ready for the conversation, but she handled it. She was proud of the way she handled it too. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice they guy running towards her.

"Bonnie?" The young man questioned.

"Yes?"

"I thought it was you. How are you?"

It was taking a minute for Bonnie to place him. She knew she had seen him around school. But, he wasn't in her grade. Maybe, he was the year below, making him a junior.

"Good. I'm good. And you?"

"Sweaty and hot. I'm just out for a jog."

"Exercise is so important." _What?! What did I just say? Have I completely lost the ability to talk?_

"I guess," the young man chuckled, sitting next to Bonnie on the park bench. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Would it be completely rude if I say no?"

"Yes, but I'll forgive you. I'm Josh."

And that was all it took. Bonnie remembered him now. He was a year below. She had seen him around the campus last year – track, yearbook club, and a few of her AP classes. She had never really noticed him before. But, now that he was in front of her, she was definitely noticing him now.

"Yes, Josh, hi."

"Hi Bonnie. You looked so serious earlier. Everything okay?"

"Fine. Just thinking about some things."

"Anything I can do?"

_Who says chivalry is dead? This boy is a cutie._ "Thanks, but no. Just girl stuff."

"What's going on here?" Damon asked.

Bonnie hadn't even noticed Damon approaching them, so she was completely surprised when Damon's voice interrupted the conversation. _I must be off my game. Two guys approached and I didn't notice a thing. _

"We're talking." Josh answered, giving Damon a look that shouted get lost. Bonnie almost laughed at the situation. Josh didn't know he was trying to intimidate a centuries-old vampire who could dismantle him in mere seconds. Damon just looked bored.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked Damon, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Just walking. You know me, I just love taking walks," quipped Damon sarcastically.

"You also love picking flowers. There's some. Go over there." Bonnie replied sweetly.

"Not when it's obvious you need me."

"Need you for what?"

"I can see that you're being bothered by this boy here."

"Excuse me." Josh entered the conversation. "We were chatting and then you came."

"Is that how it happened?" Damon retorted being deliberately obtuse.

"Yes." Josh and Bonnie simultaneously answered.

"Oh, well, since I'm here, I might as well stay." Damon shrugged.

"Or you could go." Bonnie suggested.

Looking between Bonnie and this other guy, Josh wondered what was going on between them. It was something. Maybe undefined, but definitely something.

"Are you two dating?" Josh wondered aloud.

"Absolutely not." Bonnie said emphatically.

"Funny you should say that. She's kind of like my stalker. Completely obsessed with me."

"I am not!" Bonnie nearly shouted. Oh, how she would love to give Damon an aneurysm and have him howling in pain. But, she wouldn't do it with Josh sitting right next to her.

"She always denies it. But, truth is, she's got the hots for me." Damon winked.

"So not true. I mean, none of it. We're friends. That's it. Honest." Bonnie tried to convince Josh. She didn't want him believing that she was some crazy girl.

Bonnie couldn't believe Damon. _There is __no way__ there could ever be something between Damon and I. _

Josh stood up to leave. Although he didn't believe this other guy, there was definitely something going on. "Bonnie, I'll just see you around. Bye." He said with a nod and started jogging again.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie half shouted at Damon.

"Oh, come on. He didn't believe me."

"Not the point, psycho."

"Words can hurt, Bonnie." Damon added, taking the recently vacated seat next to her.

"For the record, I don't have the hots for you."

"Are you sure? I'm told that I'm hard to resist."

"And who says that? Girls you've compelled? Hardly a reliable source."

"Them, yes. And others. In fact, your own ancestor Emily may have used the word charming once or twice."

"Before or after you devoted yourself to Katherine?"

"Ha ha, Bennett. Both."

"Doubt it."

"Well, since there's no one here to disprove it, you're going to have to take my word."

"Not the issue Damon. You embarrassed me. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Delusional now, are we? Maybe you've been in the sun too long?"

"If I were, you definitely would not be here with me. I'd aim a lot higher."

"Higher than this? You are delusional."

"And you were jealous. Admit it."

"I'm admitting to nothing. I just came for something…no, someone to eat."

"Damon, you better not be spilling innocent blood."

"No one is innocent."

"Damon. I mean it."

"Sure, Judgey. I'm listening."

_He is so frustrating sometimes. Just when you think he's decent, he becomes a total asshole. _Rising to her feet, Bonnie focused on the blood vessels in Damon's head. Pain exploded in his skill as Bonnie gave him several aneurysms.

"Listening to me now?" Bonnie asked rhetorically as she started the walk back towards her house. _I think I made my point._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read and commenting. I'll be studying for the next 3 weeks, so my updates may be limited, but I'm trying to complete my story by the time the new season debuts.

Chapter 11

The bell rang signaling the end of first period and students flooded the halls to stop by their lockers and retrieve their school books. Bonnie was headed to her locker to retrieve her own books, when she heard the voice of her friend Caroline.

"Bonnie. Bonnie." Caroline called through the halls.

Bonnie stopped walking and she watched her blonde friend head towards her.

"Hi friend. What's going on?" Bonnie asked as soon as Caroline was next to her. They both began walking again since their lockers were next to each other.

"Oh, not much. Just…did you see the poster?" Caroline asked in her usual enthused tone.

"Poster?" inquired Bonnie.

"Yes." Caroline sighed. "About the talent show?"

"Guess not. We're having a talent show?"

"Yes. You should totally sign up."

"Really?" Bonnie smirked. "And do what exactly?"

"Bonnie!"

"Caroline."

"You're so talented. You definitely have to sign up. I plan to."

"What's your talent?"

"Haven't decided yet, but I'll think of something," she concluded with a smile.

"What would my talent be? Starting fires with my mind?" Bonnie jokingly whispered.

"Obviously, you'd sing."

"Sing what?" Elena asked catching the tail end of the conversation.

"There's going to be a talent show and Bonnie is going to sing." Caroline answered.

"No, I'm not." Bonnie stated emphatically.

"Oh, Bonnie, you have such a lovely voice. You should sing." Elena encouraged.

Bonnie couldn't believe the two of them. They were ganging up on her. She had to make sure they moved on from this idea. "Um, besties, do you remember the pumpkin debacle of 5th grade? The one where I was supposed to say 'Welcome. Please come in', but I had such bad stage fright that I ran crying from the stage."

"That was years ago, Bonnie" Caroline countered. "Besides, you're a powerful witch now. This is your time to shine."

"Caroline's right. At least think about it." Elena added with a smile. "And the bell's about to ring and I'm nowhere near my class. I'll talk to you later." With that, Elena headed in the direction of her class.

"I am right." Caroline added. "Besides, if you have stage fright, just make it a duet."

"I doubt Damon sings. I mean, can you even imagine?"

Caroline perked up. Had she heard her best friend correctly? "Huh. Actually, I meant, why don't you and I sing together? But, that's interesting that Damon was your first thought. Thinking about Damon, huh?"

_Frick! Double frick!_ Bonnie could've kicked herself at the slip. She hadn't really been thinking about Damon, but Caroline had mentioned a duet and Damon's face popped into her mind. Maybe she could come out of this conversation with a little dignity.

"Oh, Caroline, you thought I meant Damon Salvatore. I was thinking of a totally different Damon."

Clearing her throat, Caroline jumped on the chance to watch Bonnie squirm. "Oh, yeah, the other Damon? Wait, I don't know another Damon."

"You wouldn't. He's kind of quiet."

"With dark hair and piercing blue eyes? A well-defined body?"

"I need to go. I'm going to be late for class." Bonnie grabbed her books from her locker and headed down the hallway. Caroline chuckled as she watched Bonnie go down the hall. She knew the tell-tale signs. Bonnie was definitely starting to fall for Damon. She started for her own class as she thought about Bonnie and Damon. _Maybe it could happen…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie was mentally exhausted. From the moment Damon's name had casually tumbled across her lips, she had been fighting a losing battle with herself. _Did I really just think about singing a duet with Damon? Yes, you did. I didn't mean it. Then, why did you say it? Maybe because duet begins with the letter 'D' and so does his name. Okay, even for me, that's a stretch. But, it's possible. In what reality? This one, of course. I don't think so. I mean, why else would I be thinking about Damon frickin' Salvatore? Because you like him. _

Over and over, she argued with herself. She couldn't actually like Damon. _That would only lead to heart break_, she tried to tell herself. Not only was she battling with herself, she had to try and avoid Caroline and her knowing glances. That only made Caroline more determined. During lunch, she would gasp names like Klaus and Rebekah. Then, she would just laugh and say 'Oh, I meant the other one.' She thought it was hilarious; however, Bonnie did not. She tried to give Caroline murderous looks, but she would just stare at Bonnie and ask if everything was okay. Bonnie could only reply that everything was great. If Elena thought their interaction was weird, she didn't comment. Bonnie was grateful.

Once Bonnie got home from school, she eagerly went to her room to work on her homework. She was grateful for the distraction homework provided her. It didn't last nearly long enough. Within three hours, she was done and thoughts of Damon were plaguing her once again.

_I'll just turn in early. Maybe read a book_. Bonnie decided, hoping these activities would help clear her mind. After her long, hot shower, Bonnie emerged from her bathroom eager to read Pride & Prejudice for the fortieth time.

"You take really long showers." Damon commented as he lounged on her bed.

"Damon!" Bonnie shrieked as she immediately moved to cover herself even though she was fully clothed. _Please, do not let me be imagining him here in my room…on my bed._ She desperately wished.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked noting her movements.

Realizing how silly she must've looked, she willed herself to calm down and act normally. _Normal? How can I act normal when Damon freakin' Salvatore is lounging on my bed? _Gathering a semblance of normalcy, she realized that 1. Damon was in her room, relaxing on her bed and 2. She wondered why it had taken him so long to visit her.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Bonnie. After all, offense was the best defense.

"Well, I was bored," Damon explained with a shrug, "so I thought I'd see what you were doing. After all, we are friends now."

"You don't have to keep reminding me."

"Obviously, I do. That surprises me. You're so uptight and proper; you'd think you would have better manners than that. The polite thing would be to welcome your guest."

"I do have manners and I use them, but not when someone shows up in my room uninvited."

"I was invited."

"When? When were you ever invited to come to my bedroom? I certainly don't remember that conversation."

"Then, your memory must be faulty. Besides, if I wasn't invited, how could I be in your house; much less, your bedroom?"

"Point taken, Vampire, but as you can see, it's late and I'm headed to bed. I'm sure you can see yourself to the window." She exaggerated a yawn, hoping Damon would take the hint and leave. Since this was Damon and he knew his behavior was irking her, he really didn't feel like leaving yet.

Glancing at the clock on her dresser, Damon retorted "Late? Dear witch, it's barely 8. Please tell me, you're not so boring that you go to bed at 8."

Feeling defensive, she answered, "I do when I'm tired and I'm tired."

Pretending to be defeated, Damon raised his palms in the air and slowly backed his way to her window. "I know when I have lost. I will let you get your precious beauty sleep."

Bonnie's first reaction was elation at having bested Damon, but that feeling soon turned into anxiousness. _That was way too easy. Damon never gives up that easily._ Bonnie chided herself. She warily watched him back up, arms up in complete surrender. She knew he had some trick up his sleeve. She was just waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. But, as he reached the window without adding any comments, Bonnie assumed she had made it through her first bedroom encounter with Damon. That's when she heard his voice. _Oh well. You know what they say about assuming?_

"Oh and by the way, you have a lovely voice."

Bonnie's mind reeled at his comment and she had to catch herself from falling back. _What did he just say?_ She thought wildly. A million thoughts went through her mind. _Oh my gosh, he heard me singing in the shower. Did he think I sounded bad? Maybe he liked my voice? What if he didn't like my voice? But what if he did? Will he just say something?_

With over a century of knowledge of the fairer sex, he knew Bonnie was anxiously awaiting another remark. Looking at her, he knew his next few words would have an impact on her. For once, he didn't want to be cruel. He wanted to say something nice and encouraging.

"I mean it, Judgey. You have a lovely voice." Damon hoped his nickname for her would lend an ounce of sincerity.

"Um, thank you, Damon," she mumbled staring at her floor, positive that she was blushing.

Damon took advantage of the opportunity to move closer to Bonnie. It was a few small steps, but Damon was determined to be closer to Bonnie at that moment.

She felt, rather than heard, Damon moving closer to her. When he reached out to stroke her arm, she knew it was coming but the touch was still unexpected. She could hear her heart beating rapidly. She was sure Damon could hear it too. _Darn vampire senses!_ She thought wildly, feeling rather disconcerted about Damon's nearness. "There's going to be a talent show. Caroline and Elena think I should enter. Sing a song." She whispered.

Nodding and absently rubbing her hand, Damon encouraged Bonnie to continue.

"But what if I'm not good enough?"

"You are, though. You sound great."

"Do you really mean that?" Bonnie asked as she gently eased her hand from Damon's touch and self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair.

"I do." Damon answered and with his signature eyebrow raise, he added, "After all, I am over a century old. I would know a terrible singer if I heard one."

"Maybe so," She chuckled, "But would you tell them?"

"Probably not." He retorted with a careless shrug.

"You'd probably lie to them and whisper sweet nothings in their ear."

"Would you like me to whisper sweet nothings in your ear?"

Bonnie bit back a smile as she imagined Damon courting her with flowers and poems like a lovesick romantic. "I'm good for right now, thanks."

"So, you want a rain check?"

"No. What I actually want is to go to bed."

"Bonnie!" His tone mockingly scandalized. "At least buy me dinner first."

"Damon, go home...please." She added, remembering his quip about her appalling lack of manners.

Damon turned towards the window so he could make his exit. Being with Bonnie was starting to affect him and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

Bonnie felt something akin to disappointment at Damon's imminent departure. She wasn't sure why and she wasn't ready to qualify it either. She'd rather just feel whatever she was feeling and leave it at that. Watching Damon's retreating form, she saw him hesitate for a quick second and then he started speaking. She had to strain to hear him. But, she was almost positive she heard him say "I'll be there…for you…when you sing."

Before she had a chance to process what he said, he was gone. She was left wondering if she had heard him correctly. She secretly wished that she had.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Glancing towards the vase on her nightstand, the rose stood vibrant and healthy. Just looking at it made her smile fondly because it made her remember Damon's thoughtfulness the night of the talent show. She closed her eyes briefly and grinned as she remembered.

The night of the talent show, Bonnie was visibly nervous. She was trying to calm her nerves but nothing was working.

"You'll be great!" Caroline said encouragingly.

"Just relax and sing. You have a great voice. There's nothing to worry about." Elena added.

Both were trying to be supportive, but Bonnie could not. She never understood why she was always plagued with such a severe case of stage fright. It's not like she's not used to performing in front of people. She was a cheerleader, after all. She was used to being seen by people, but when it came to speaking by herself in front of huge crowds, she could not handle it.

When it was finally her to chance to perform, she was feeling nervous yet determined. She had decided to sing Demi Lovato's 'Give Your Heart a Break'. She told herself over and over _I can do this. I will do this. I will be fine._ Stepping onto the stage, she willed herself to breathe and relax. Stepping up to the microphone, she looked out to the crowd and saw the smiling faces of her friends. Even Stefan was there being supportive. She did not, however, see Damon. She was definitely disappointed that she did not see his smirk in the crowd. Silently cursing herself, she tried to focus on conquering her fears and singing her heart out.

With a deep breath, she started to sing. But, even by her own ears, she sounded soft and barely audible. She tried to sing louder, but her heart was pounding in her ears. Her stomach was starting to feel queasy. _Why, oh why, did I agree to do this? She asked herself._

She wanted to stop; she wanted to run from the stage and from the prying eyes of an unforgiving audience. Suddenly, she found herself locking eyes with Damon. His penetrating blue eyes provided her with the confidence she needed to continue singing. With Damon looking at her like that, she sang with her whole heart. Not really singing to him, but for him. She wanted to show him that she was a force of nature. Someone to be respected and treasured…maybe even, loved.

He watched her come alive upon the stage. He had never seen her look so amazing. He was captivated by her voice, by her beauty and by her spirit. He tried to remind himself that he was only spending so much time with Bonnie so he could move on from Elena. He wanted Bonnie to like him so maybe she would finally cut him some slack. However, as he watched her on the stage, that was the furthest thought from his mind. He wondered _why had I never really __seen__ Bonnie Bennett? The woman she was becoming?_ He shook his head to clear his mind, but these thoughts wouldn't go away. He feared this so-called plan he had devised was not his best idea.

When Bonnie finished singing, there was thunderous applause. She was proud of herself. She looked at her friend's smiling faces and felt an amazing sense of accomplishment. She tried to catch Damon's eye but he was nowhere in sight. Frustrated at not spotting him, she silently cursed her growing dependency on him. Deciding that she was not going to let him ruin the rest if her night, she made her bow and moved off stage.

When the time came for announcing the winner, Bonnie held her breath. She wasn't expecting first place, but it would've been nice. "And the winner is…" Bonnie grabbed Elena and Caroline's hand in excitement. The announcer opened the envelope and continued, "Jacob and Danielle in their rendition of 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart."

"How could they possibly win?!" shrieked Caroline. "I was so much better than them." As an afterthought, Caroline added, "You were too," as she turned to face Bonnie.

"We both were." Bonnie agreed.

"Uh-huh." Elena chimed in.

"It's okay, though. At least, we went out there. And I made it through the entire song." Bonnie commented.

"I guess." Caroline admitted dejectedly.

Stefan gave Caroline a half hug, hoping to cheer her up. "Maybe some ice cream would help?"

"That'll have to do." Caroline answered, deciding this one talent show would not bring her down. _After all_, she thought to herself, _I'm still a smoking hot vampire._

By the time Bonnie reached her bedroom, she was ready to just relax. It had been a wonderful day. She had made it through her performance and spending time with her friends just eating ice cream made her feel like a normal teenager. Then she noticed a single rose on her bed. It was yellow with a red tip. It was beautiful. _A gift from my dad_, she wondered. _Maybe he wanted to congratulate me._

As she walked towards it, she was in awe. No one had ever given her such an exquisite rose before. She was flattered. She noticed the note that was lying next to it. She picked it up and chuckled.

Bonnie~ In case the ice cream wasn't enough. Damon

"I can always count on Damon…to be Damon" She muttered. "I guess I should at least thank him for the rose. It is lovely." Picking up her phone, she took a deep breath to settle the rising uneasiness she felt and dialed his number.

"The hotter Salvatore speaking," he answered.

"Thank you." She responded, deciding she wasn't going to argue with him after such a thoughtful gift.

"So, you got the flower?"

"Yes, and it's gorgeous."

"Well, you deserved it. You were incredible tonight."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, slightly embarrassed by his compliment.

"Fishing for compliments?"

"I wasn't…unless you have something else you want to say." Bonnie whispered startled by Damon's question.

"You were. But, that's okay."

"Fine, I was." Bonnie remarked, annoyed by Damon's inability to be decent. "Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for the rose."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, well, good night."

"Good night. Oh, and one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"You looked stunning tonight. Even more so than usual," Damon purred.

With a quick intake of breath, Bonnie was floored by Damon's words. She could feel herself blushing and the room was starting to get hot. "Thanks Damon."

Smirking into the phone, he could feel Bonnie's giddiness. "Okay, good night." He said and hung up the phone. _Oh Bonnie_, he thought, _she really is full of surprises._

Bonnie stared at her cell phone that now showed a blank screen. She was elated by Damon's words. With a deep sigh, she knew she had to finally admit to herself…_I'm starting to fall for Damon._

A/N: I do not own any of the characters or the songs. I hope everyone enjoys. I will do my best to update soon.


End file.
